Conventional extra-oral dental X-ray imaging devices typically include a mechanism that supports the patient's head in a stable position during imaging. In some examples, the mechanism includes a head support member hung from an upper shelf of the device. In these examples, the head support member is fed through a bearing assembly of a rotating unit on the device, thus requiring the main bearings to be relatively large so as to allow for bearing movement around the support member. Also, the rotating unit is an electronic component and therefore electrical cabling must be specially configured around the head supporting member. The present inventor has recognized that this type of arrangement is complex and expensive.
In other examples, the mechanism includes a head support member mounted on a lower shelf of the device. In these examples, the head support member does not interfere with the bearing and cabling mechanics; however, the support member must be relatively thin so as not to interfere with the X-ray process. The present inventor has recognized that this type of arrangement does not provide enough stable head support.